


Pathetic

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [37]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Texting, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is about to board a plane back to America for more Thor: The Dark World promotion. A few concerning texts from his girlfriend and Tom can't get Luke to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> _‘Thomas. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Abigail. – T xx’_

I stared at my mobile in my hand for a long period of time, anticipating, waiting, holding my breath for her next message to come. I didn’t think I was in trouble for anything, but the brief text message was unusual. I returned from my run that morning with a few minutes to spare before she left for an audition. My Abby smelled of her usual peach fragrance that remained in my nose hours later and I fancied it. Peaches and fresh and Abby.

She kissed me full on the lips around a bite of toast, ignoring the sweat pouring down my face, dripping onto the one clean t-shirt she hadn’t made off with this week. I’d gotten in one pet over her hair in my signature sign of affection before she ran off in the direction of the tube, blowing kisses at me along her way down the street. This woman carried so much enthusiasm and joie de vivre that it hit me like a ton of bricks how deeply I cared for her, as I closed the door to our flat after she disappeared from view. In unexpected moments, the truth of her existence in my life caught me by surprise and stole my breath away. She was unique, special, and all mine.

Blankly, I stared at my iPhone, wondering what I did to prompt such a vague and succinct message in the middle of the afternoon. Why didn’t I get the usual ‘Hey, babe’ or ‘Hey, baby’ or ‘Thinking of you’ or ‘Love you’. Instead of the chipper endearments, I got my name, my full name, and she only used that when we were intimate or if she was serious about something.

I must’ve done something wrong, and I would have to turn her wrath around at a distance. Irritated and delectable Abby pursed her lips, turned a bright shade of pink and crinkled her nose at me when she was annoyed with me. Mentally ticking off all the things I’d done right this week, I clocked back to see if I’d gotten on her bad side at all. I’d made sure the DVR recorded Top Gear for her earlier in the week when her auditions ran late. I picked up her favorite brioche bread from Marks and Spencers. I’d fixed her iPad when she messed with the settings and inadvertently turned off the rotating screen.

The suspense got the better of me after ten minutes of waiting for her to lay into me.  _‘Am I in trouble? – T xx’_

_‘Have you done something that you should be in trouble for? – Abby xoxo’_

_‘I don’t think so, but you are far more in tune with my wrongdoings. – T xx’_

_‘Tommy, go think about what you’ve done. – Abby xoxo’_

If I wasn’t in trouble before, I knew I was now. She only used ‘Tommy’ when she was annoyed with me, or feeling impatient with me.

_‘What have I done, baby? – T xx’_

Radio silence met my question once more, and that only intensified the suspense of what hoops I might have to jump in order to get in her good graces again. Absently I dug through my shoulder bag, looking for nothing in particular, just something to occupy my hands and somehow organize my thoughts. I didn’t think I’d done anything to upset her, but this situation – she’d never done this before.

Luke shot me a puzzled frown from across the VIP lounge table, sussing out what I was doing. “What- Tom? What are you looking for?”

“My sanity.”

My publicist lifted an eyebrow and then burst into a full belly laugh, the sound strange in the quiet library atmosphere of the exclusive uppity room. He shook his head, turning his attention to his iPad after glancing at the delayed flight board. Without sparing me another look, he muttered, “Abby. That girl has got you whipped.”

Frustrated from the lack of input from my girlfriend, the delayed flight to Los Angeles, and Luke’s accurate assessment of my predicament, I sighed, throwing my bag to the floor. I combed my fingers through my hair and sat lower in my seat. I stared at my silent iPhone willing it to reveal the reason for Abby’s text messages.

A small voice sounded from Luke, “What did you do?” His face was still hidden behind his lifeline, his iPad.

Feeling defensive and incredibly childish, I asked, “What makes you so sure it’s Abby and I’ve done something?”

Luke scoffed, “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Immediately, I snapped, “You’re wrong!” The lie rang false in my own ears.

My best mate lowered his iPad and leveled his piercing brown eyes on me, scrutinizing the validity of the statement. He knew me too well to pull the wool over his eyes. I might’ve gotten away with it if I’d kept my mouth shut. The man looked at me closely, “You’re an actor, a good one, except now.” He smirked, “What did you do to Abby?”

“I haven’t the faintest. We were find this morning.”

Luke laughed to himself and returned to his iPad, shaking his head. “This is why I don’t date women.”

“You’re not going to help me out of this mess…”

He held up a hand to stave me off. “You were the arse foolish enough to get his girlfriend mad at him the day you’re due in another country.”

“I didn’t!”

Luke was too busy chuckling at me behind his iPad again to pay me much mind. Halfheartedly, not invested in the question, he asked, “How do you normally-“

I shot him a look that told him that he didn’t need to ask and already knew the answer.

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat and shifting in the posh leather chair uncomfortably. “Don’t suppose you could hold her hand from here…”

I rubbed my forehead, studying my phone and the puzzling messages from my girl. My Abby, the tactile creature, always responded to my touch, and I could easily turn her mood around by touching her. The sassy girl would make me work for her forgiveness, but she always gave in with my hands on her, intimate or otherwise.

“You’re like a brother to her now. Would you text her, see where her mood is?”

Luke lowered the iPad to give me a skeptical expression. Sitting forward, he replied dryly, “You know I would, mate, but I think we’re beyond primary school… and so is she. That’s the equivalent of passing notes behind the instructor’s back.”

I rolled my eyes, “That’s not what I meant… You’re having a go at me.”

“Yes, yes I am. It’s pathetic. Just talk to your girlfriend. If anyone can turn her round, it’s you, buddy.”

“It’s so much easier if I could touch her.”

“Tom, I’m not playing wingman for your girlfriend. She knows I’m traveling with you, she’d see right through my texting her now. I’m the very opposite of smooth. I’m lumpy.”

Despite my concern for Abby, I laughed with Luke over the ridiculous description. Turning my attention back to my mobile, I typed a message to my girl _. ‘Abby, love, tell me what I’ve done. – T xx’_

_‘You left something at my flat, you ponce. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘I’ve left a few things at your flat, baby. Get me there quicker, love. My flight is boarding soon. – T xx’_

There was announcement overhead that an aeroplane had been located for us, and it was refueling. The boarding would be begin at half past four. I wouldn’t leave until I knew things were okay between Abby and me.

_‘I’m mad at you. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘I got that. But I don’t want you to be, love. – T xx’_

_‘You did something sweet. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Then I did something right? – T xx’_

_‘Yes! But your timing sucks, Hiddleston. I can’t hug you and kiss you for thinking of me when you’re in another country. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Remind me what I did. – T xx’_

_‘You left one of your t-shirts folded on my bed for me to sleep in while you’re away. – Abby xoxo’_

I forgot I’d done that. Abby accompanied me to Comic Con at the end of July, and I had a few days back in London before I returned to California for D23 Expo. My girlfriend couldn’t make the second journey back to California because of her auditions. We spent the first few nights back in London at her flat before going to mine. Today must’ve been her first chance to get back to her place to find what I left for her.

_‘You’re angry with me? – T xx’_

_‘I am! – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Because? – T xx’_

_‘Because I love you intensely, my beautiful man! – Abby xoxo’_

Instead of texting her again, I rang her mobile. Before she could say anything, I told her, “I love you too. Are you wearing my shirt already?”


End file.
